David Drayton (S3-S1)
David Drayton has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One. |- | |} * Special Note: This wiki reveals the ending of the film adaptation of The Mist. It's STRONGLY advised that you see the film before reading this wiki. Proceed at your own risk. David Drayton is the main character and hero of the film The Mist. Character History "Sure, as long as the machines are working and you can dial 911. But you take those things away, you throw people in the dark, you scare the shit out of them - no more rules." - David Drayton Early Life David Drayton was born on February 22nd, 1969 in the town of Bridgton, Maine. Not much seems to be known about his childhood and upbringing, but he appears to have had a normal early life. He was always extremely with arts and crafts, and from an early age had made his share of detailed illustrations. David sought to pursue a career in art, designing poster art for feature films and book covers. He had a moderately successful career designing artwork for books and movies. In addition to his career, Drayton also had a happy family life, with a wife and a five-year old son. He lived an ideal family life and lived happily enough. The Mist On a Fall night in Bridgton, a violent thunderstorm rocked the town and caused a mass power outage across town. The storm was so violent that the force of the winds caused a massive tree trunk to ram itself through the window of David's studio and destroyed his latest piece of artwork he had been working on. Fortunately, before then, David had already been in the basement of the Drayton home with Stephanie and Billy. The following morning, David examined the damage done to the Drayton home and needed to get some supplies to repair the damages done to his home. David headed off to the local grocery store with Billy as well as their neighbor, Brent Norton, whom the Draytons had an on-again and off-again relationship with. The three arrived at the grocery store, where not long after arriving there, things turn a bizarre and disturbing turn that involved a large mist that had formed all over the town following the thunderstorm. Seemingly, there was something inside the mist that was attacking and even killing some of the townspeople who were caught inside it, and caused the terrified civilians to be trapped inside the store, including David and Billy. The situation went from bad to worse, when David, after going inside the loading dock of the store to check the generator, he noticed what appeared to be something violently banging against the loading bay door. David rushed outside to inform the others inside the shop about what he saw, to much skepticism. Some of the others went inside the loading bay with David to verify his claims, with no success. They would soon regret not heeding his warning not to upon the door, when upon opening the loading bay door, a series of massive tentacles slithered into the loading bay and grabbed ahold of the teenage bag boy, Norm. Norm was wounded and yanked outside before he could be saved. The loading bay door was shut and left behind was a tentacle that belonged to the creature that had killed Norm. With this visual evidence, David tried to convince the others inside the store, eventually getting the store manager to take a look inside the dock to see for himself, managing to convince him. Brent Norton refused to take a look and believed that the claims of the tentacle was a hoax created by David to scare the others trapped inside the store. Wanting out, Norton gathered several other people trapped inside, but before doing so, a test was conducted using a length of rope to determine how far it could be reached before the creatures in the mist would eventually kill them. Everyone inside the shop would get their answer when Norton was killed and a brave biker was also among the dead, his dismembered lower torso being all that David managed to drag away from the scene. A Bad Situation Gone Worse As those trapped inside the supermarket struggled for survival, the situation became more tense with the intense preaching of Mrs. Carmody, a local with a reputation for being an extreme religious fanatic. Carmody preached how the events that had transpired were the wrath and will of God, and the only way to salvation was to join her. David tried to comfort his frightened son, while also befriending a local teacher named Amanda Dumfries. As the night progressed, things weren't looking to improve, when more of the strange creatures in the mist made their way inside the supermarket, which included bizarre insect-like creatures and much larger bird-like beasts. When one of the people trapped inside suffered some severe burns to his body after a mishap with a flaming mop to attack the flying creatures with, David and several of the others set out for the nearby pharmacy, quickly making it there to see if they could get the proper burn ointment. They didn't stay inside the pharmacy for long, when they were besieged by spider-like creatures that a dangerously corrosive webbing at them. Before escaping from the spiders, David and the others learned from a military MP officer that the creatures were the result of something gone wrong, but he didn't get to elaborate much more when spiders bursted out of his cocooned body. The survivors (one had been killed by the spiders) made their way back inside the supermarket, and things took an even worse turn when two of three young military officers inside the pharmacy were found hung on nooses in the back of the store. One of the officers with them who was the last surviving military personnel was then questioned by Mrs. Carmody and her gathering, consisting of frightened civilians who became drawn to her ideology and claims of Armageddon and God's wrath. Demanding to know the source of the creatures and suspecting the soldier had brought the creatures into the world, the soldier claimed that an experiment called The Arrowhead Project was being conducted by scientists at the military base he was stationed at. The Arrowhead Project was an experiment being conducted by the military's science division to try to peer into worlds beyond Earth. He claimed he knew nothing else of the experiment and didn't think it would lead to the present situation at hand. With Carmody and her followers convinced he was evil, the soldier was stabbed repeatedly before being thrown out of the store to die at the mercy of the creatures in the mist. With Carmody rambling on about a human sacrifice that needed to be done to appease God, David and the other survivors, which included Amanda Dumfries and a mild-mannered yet tough clerk named Ollie Weekes, devised a plan to escape from the supermarket and get a vehicle to flee away from the scene, and hopefully not encounter the creatures. Escape The following morning, David and the others with him set out for escape, when they encountered resistance from Carmody's congregation. The tension worsened when Carmody set her sights on Billy, David immediately acted to defend his son. Ollie came to their aid when he shot Carmody dead and the group was finally able to escape from the clutches of her insane congregation. Upon making it outside, only a few were able to make it to the vehicles, when several of the creatures assaulted them and killed some of them off. Only David, Billy, Amanda and two other civilians, Dan Miller and Irene, made it to a vehicle with them to escape. David headed for his home, only to find that Stephanie was among the dead. He headed to leave Bridgton with the survivors with him, passing by more of the depressing aftermath caused by the mist and the creatures in it. As they headed to leave Bridgton, they came upon a massive behemoth-like creature that walked past them into the mist itself. Grave Decision Thinking that the creatures had overrun the world and humanity was gone, the group debated a very difficult decision to spare themselves potentially agonizing suffering from the creatures. With Amanda's revolver that she carried for protection at the insistence of her husband, the gun still loaded with some bullets, the decision was ultimately agreed upon. David hesitantly shot Amanda, Billy, Dan and Irene with the revolver's bullets and was stricken with grief over his desperate actions. He attempted to shoot himself, but the gun was empty. Thinking the creatures would do him in at any moment, he left the car and shouted for them to come get him, only to see that instead of the creatures approaching in the mist were various military vehicles. David was floored with shock, revulsion and horror over the realization of his actions; he and the survivors were just moments away from being rescued, and had they all been able to compromise and work together without fear in the supermarket, they all could've been saved. David fell into a suicidal state of mind when several soldiers approached him and helped him off to a nearby survivors' camp, and had him on a suicide watch. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Regular Appearance David Drayton stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs anywhere from one-hundred fifty to one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has a lean yet strong build. He has short and slightly sandy brown hair and green eyes. He usually wears casual clothes. Trademark Gear Not counting his art equipment, David became fairly skilled at creating improvised weapons, such as spears fashioned from broom and mop sticks. Category:Suicidal Survivors